The Life of Perci Jackson
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: Little one-shots showcasing the life of the daughter of Poseidon, Persephone (Perci) Jackson/ fem!Percy with male!Annabeth, fem!Grover, and everyone else from the genderbent cast. Includes the genderbent of all the following pairings: Percabeth, Jasper, Tratie, Frazel, Gruniper and maybe others later on.


Hello PJO and HoO readers! There's no way in Hades anyone has seen me before so I'd like to leave a quick "HI!" before getting right into business. So, like other writers, I have jumped onto the bandwagon for genderbent characters. I see a lot of stories with fem!Percy paired up with a variety of guys, but not enough stories where there was a genderbent version of the Seven. Then again, there aren't really any stories on male!Annabeth either...

Anyway, since I know I absolutely SUCK at writing complete stories, this one will just be a collection of one-shots that will eternally be labelled as 'in progress'. The one-shots won't have anything to do with each other unless I say so. Everything happens after the Blood of Olympus (if no one dies and everything is sunshine and rainbows), several months after the end of the war against Gaea.

I warn anyone who is reading this; my updates will be all over the place! The first official one-shot (this is more like a prologue) will be out soon but the others might take a while, whether it be a week, a month, maybe even a year (probably not a year. When Blood of Olympus comes out, I'll be spitting one-shots like there's no tomorrow).

NOTE: The genderbent cast only consists of demigods, satyrs (not Coach Hedge, that's for sure), and Juniper. No one from the genuine Greek mythology is genderbent.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series~!

* * *

**I- Perci**

Perci Jackson knew that a life as a daughter of Poseidon would never be easy. Really she, should have expected this kind of thing since her father was one of the Big Three and she shouldn't have existed in the first place. It was like her whole life was built on the sole reason to fulfill the prophecy and the Great Prophecy after that. Well, she did meet Anthony, and she finally managed to make friends that weren't actually annoying girls or satyrs with low self esteem but-

Wait, wait. Going too fast. Let's backtrack a bit.

Persephone Jackson was born on August 18th to Sally Jackson and Poseidon, the great Greek god of the sea. Well, Perci was kind of a mistake since she was born while her father was under an oath, so... Well anyway, Poseidon was forbidden to ever see his daughter, so she had never known him when she was a child. Maybe that was for the best or not, but regardless Perci had seen strange things happen throughout her baby, toddler, and young child life. You know, a monster here and there, a man with one eye watching her one time, strangling a snake with her bare hands when she was just a chubby baby; these things managed to get her kicked out of all kinds of schools later in life. Perci became a sort of delinquent in these years and her ADHD and dyslexia didn't really help in that matter. Perci would have loved to live a normal life.

Yeah... not going to happen.

The wheels of her (already decided) fate began to turn when she hit twelve years of age and went to Yancy Academy. That was when Perci Jackson had met Gretel Underwood. Unlike Perci, Gretel had a physical disability, a leg disorder or something of the sort. The poor girl looked like every step hurt but Perci had known better. She'd seen how Gretel would drop everything and run into the cafeteria when it was enchilada day.

Now nearing the end of the school year was when things really began to get interesting. After getting attacked by Alecto the Fury and killing her with Mr. Brunner's sword, a flurry of events happened to land her at Camp Half-Blood. It included an attack from the Minotaur and losing her mother in the process, losing her to Hades himself. Perci didn't have pleasant first memories of the camp, but just stumbling toward camp led her to meet her one and only soul mate. A son of Athena with curly blond hair and calculating grey eyes named Anthony Chase.

The two didn't hit it off exactly. They didn't have a great first impression of each other. Well, Perci didn't make much of a nice impression to Anthony when he saw her. Seeing the other drool in her sleep wasn't exactly the most ideal first impression. Perci accidentally blasting Anthony with toilet water and getting claimed by Poseidon during Capture the Flag didn't really help. For the first few years, they kept up the rivalry between Athena and Poseidon, but it began to die down until they both fell for each other hard. How, you might ask? Now that is another story to tell.

Perci's eventful life at camp led her to make friends and meet people she wouldn't have ever dream of meeting. Before the Second Titan War, Perci met a good amount of people. First there was Thadeus Grace, son of Zeus. She had heard of her older cousin from Anthony and Gretel; Thadeus was no longer part of the living, he had died at the top of Half-Blood Hill and his soul was made into Thadeus's Pine. Perci did eventually meet Thadeus though, after the Golden Fleece had healed the pine it had resurrected the son of Zeus too. Then there were the di Angelo siblings Brancaleone (or Leone most of the time) and Nicoletta, the children of Hades. After rescuing them from Maine, Perci had hit it off immediately with Leone, with Nicoletta like a little sister she never had. Unfortunately, those happy days spiraled downward when Leone was killed during their mission to rescue Artemis, leaving Nicoletta spiraling downward as well. She was no longer hyperactive, she was quiet and moody.

Perci met a lot more people that just that though. Lucy Castellan, a daughter of Hermes who betrayed Olympus for Kronos. Zach Nightshade, the only male in the Hunters of Artemis who died killing his father Atlas. Tracy and Carrie Stoll, daughters of Hermes who were the camp's resident pranksters. Kaleb Gardner, a son of Demeter who was commonly seen chasing after the Stoll sisters for their pranks. Clarence la Rue, a son of Ares and definitely one of Perci's frienemies (really, he calls her Prissy). Winnie Solace, a daughter of Apollo and one of the best healers in the camp was also one of Perci's friends. Then there was Shane Beauregard, a son of Aphrodite and Carly Beckendorf, a daughter of Hephaestus who were two of many lost in the Second Titan War. All of Camp Half-Blood expected the aftermath of the Second Titan War to be nice, calm, and peaceful.

Then the Prophecy of the Seven happened.

Perci had been through one war, lost tons of friends, was even offered godhood from her most stubborn uncle ever but the Fates decided to mess with her life even more. Guess what? Hera was in on it this time! They promptly made Perci's life worse than it was before. Really, she asks for a nice and quiet summer with Anthony (who became her boyfriend after she practically ate his face in the canoe lake) but peace for the daughter of Poseidon was unlikely. Really, really unlikely.

After getting sent to Camp Jupiter with barely any memory, going to Alaska to free Thanatos, retrieve the Fifth Cohort's eagle, watching Anthony venture to get the Athena Parthenos alone, falling down into Tartarus with said son of Athena, making it out alive while harboring nightmares that will haunt her for the rest of her days, and finishing the war once and for all, Perci just about had it. Well, reuniting with her friends from Camp Half-Blood and making new ones from Camp Jupiter was an added bonus, but really; she didn't like to be the gods' and goddess' plaything. She had enough of it.

Well, Perci did meet a variety of people there. There was Harris Levesque, son of Pluto and Francine Zhang, a daughter of Ares who were both Perci's first friends at Camp Jupiter. Then Ryan Ramirez-Arellano, son of Bellona who was one of the praetors of the camp had befriended her. She met three more once the Argo II landed at Camp Jupiter. Jessica Grace, Thadeus's little sister who was the daughter of Jupiter instead of Zeus. Accompanying her were Peter McLean, a son of Aphrodite and Leiah Valdez, a daughter of Hephaestus.

Lucky for Perci, both prophecies came to pass and peace returned to her life. At least for now. Gods know when the Fates decided to mess with her life again. But Perci decided to live her life to the fullest for now. This time, when the Fates decided to grab her away again, she'll be ready.

* * *

So, how was it guys? Good? Bad? Need some clarification about the genderbent cast?

First things first, review and leave me a comment or something~! Next, if there's any confusion, PM me and I'll send you the full list of genderbent characters or just ask me for a specific character and I'll clarify. If I got anything wrong in the information, please correct me! I haven't read the Percy Jackson series in ages because I've been wandering around the Heroes of Olympus series recently.

Oh yeah, and male!Bianca's name means "strength of a lion". I like it since I picture male!Bianca (who could shoot multiple arrows through your face if he wished) more protective of fem!Nico then normal Bianca and normal Nico.

**NEXT CHAPTER:**  
**II- Perci and Anthony**: Peter and Thadeus witness one of many pointless arguments between Perci Jackson and Anthony Chase.


End file.
